


Accidental Confessions

by KatsInSpace



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, brief hints of bryce/sarah, prompt from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: Chuck accidently sends a text to Bryce, one that he hadn't meant for the other to see.





	Accidental Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> chyce, brief hints of bryce/sarah, prompt from tumblr: https://some-textposts.tumblr.com/post/171742229388/imagine-your-otp-person-c-so-you-confessed-to

"Oh _fuck_."

Chuck doesn't like to swear a lot, but he's pretty sure that in this situation, it's understandable.

He stared at the message that he had just sent to Bryce, one that was supposed to go to Ellie.

**I'm in love with Bryce.**

She had asked him who he liked and he didn't have the courage to tell her in person so he decided to text her instead. Big mistake.

He mis-pressed his most recent messages and pressed Bryce's name instead of hers. And he was already too nervous and shaky to realize he was texting the wrong person. Chuck quickly just got it over with and didn't look at it again.

It's only until Ellie asked him a little while later about the message.

Confused, Chuck had checked his message to show her.

"Uh, Chuck," she said slowly. "That's not me you told."

"What? It is-" Chuck cuts himself off when he looks at it, heart dropping as everything goes cold.

So thats how Chuck ended up curled up in a ball in his bed. He had the curtains drawn shut, lights off, and door closed. He was practically dying of embarassment.

"So what happened?"

Chuck didn't really feel like talking but he couldn't just ignore Morgan.

"I just told him I loved him."

"Did he reject you?" Morgan asked, feeling slightly annoyed at the thought of his best friend being reject.

Chuck just shook his head.

"So what's wrong?"

"I told him," he paused. "Over a text."

"Accidently?"

"Yes."

"How does that happen?"

"You're not _helping,_ " Chuck sat up, glaring at him.

"Sorry dude," he says. "But maybe it isn't so bad? You'll finally know how he feels about you."

"Yeah, and now our friendship is ruined! Again!" Chuck exclaimed. "I was just fine being friends with him but I just _had_ to ruin it by developing feelings for him and _telling him_ about said feelings!"

"Hey, Bryce might like you back," Morgan offered. He didn't like seeing his friend so upset do he needed to say anything to make him feel better

"No, he won't," Chuck says surely, sounding glum. "He likes _Sarah,_ not me."

"And you're sure about that?"

Chuck nods.

"Alright then, we just gotta make sure he doesn't read it!"

"I'm pretty sure Bryce has read it by now, Morgan."

"Chuck!"

Chuck freezes at his name being called, instantly recognizing the voice. "Crap! It's Bryce," he gets up, diving under his blankets to get comfortable. "Go! Maybe I can convince him I'm sleeping."

"Gotcha," he says softly, bolting out the window.

Chuck faces away from the door, closing his eyes as he pulled the blanket up to his face. He tried to as still as possible, steadying his breathing.

Chuck hears his door creak open and close soon after. He can practically _feel_ Bryce standing behind him.

It's silent for a few minutes and Chuck thinks he's managed to trick him when he speaks.

"So when are you going to stop pretending you're asleep?"

Chuck mentally curses to himself but still does not move.

"I need to talk to you, Chuck," Bryce says, the sound of his chair scraping against the floor. "I saw your message."

Chuck sighs. There was no way around this that he could see. He reluctantly gets up, facing Bryce. "Can- can we pretend that message didn't exist? It wasn't meant for you."

"It still doesn't make it untrue, does it?"

Bryce's steady gaze on him makes him nervous. Chuck finds himself unable to think up of a lie - not that it would work anyway - to tell him and instead, blurts out, "It doesn't."

"Oh crap, I mean-" he says, quickly realizing what he just said. "Just-" he breathes in. "Bryce, please just forget this ever happened. I don't want this to change-"

"I can't forget this, Chuck," he interupted. "I don't want to. "

Chuck can feel his heart break. He practically _hears_ Bryce telling him that they can't be friends anymore. That he doesn't want anything to do with him.

"Because I love you too Chuck."

Chuck freezes, not believing what he just heard.

"You heard me right."

Chuck stared at him, wide eyed. "You- you love me?"

"Chuck, you don't know how long I've wanted you to say that to me," he looked genuine, staribg back with eyes full of love. " _Seeing_ that message, it just-" he stops unable to finish with that big smile on his face. "It made me the happiest I've ever been."

Chuck smiles back, breathing out in disbelief.

"I want to hear you say it."

Chuck was a bit surprised at first but quickly reels back. With a red tinge on his face, he says, "I- I'm in love with you, Bryce."

Bryce doesn't hold back and leans foward, taking Chuck in his arms and holding him close as they press their lips against eachother in a kiss. 


End file.
